Lene
, Leen |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Bragi (Ancestor) Unnamed Adoptive Grandfather Sylvia (Mother) Claud (Distant Relative) Coirpre (Younger Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Dancer |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lene is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Sylvia and the older sister of Coirpre. Her substitute character is Laylea. Story Sometime after the Battle of Belhalla, Lene and Coirpre were abandoned by Sylvia at an orphanage in Darna. Fifteen years later, she is working as a dancer in Darna, where she meets and falls in love with Ares. When she refuses to become Bramsel's personal dancer, she is thrown into the dungeon of Darna Castle. It is believed that she may have been further abused by him. In Chapter 9, Lene meets Coirpre for the first time in her life, although neither of them recognize each other. Even after the fall of the Grannvale Empire, they do not reconcile. Personality Lene has a cheerful exterior, but hides a more vulnerable and emotional side of her personality deep within herself. This is attributed to the difficulties that she suffered after being abandoned by her mother. She wishes to find Sylvia and became a self-taught dancer for that reason. If her father is Lewyn, she expresses her feelings of loneliness caused by growing up without ever knowing her parents. She also reveals to Lewyn that she has always felt as if her father has been looking out for her. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |95% |35% |32% |15% |20% |35% |30% |42% |} |95% |15% |65% |20% |35% |40% |20% |45% |} |85% |25% |32% |30% |25% |45% |25% |42% |} |85% |15% |50% |20% |25% |55% |20% |65% |} |95% |35% |30% |15% |25% |50% |25% |42% |} |75% |30% |35% |30% |30% |50% |30% |45% |} |90% |30% |32% |25% |20% |40% |30% |42% |} |85% |25% |32% |30% |25% |55% |25% |42% |} |90% |30% |30% |30% |25% |40% |25% |42% |} |115% |25% |32% |65% |25% |40% |25% |42% |} |80% |25% |32% |25% |30% |35% |20% |42% |} |95% |15% |45% |30% |55% |40% |20% |45% |} |105% |30% |32% |20% |20% |40% |50% |42% |} Overview Lene plays the exact same role as her mother does, which is that of being a Dancer who refreshes units who have used up their turns. However, her replacement, Laylea, may be a slightly more popular choice, as she possesses the Charisma skill, which is very useful for supporting adjacent units. However, Lene can inherit the Knight Ring and the Leg Ring, which makes a Dancer much more useful by granting her additional movement around the battlefield, boosting her ability to refresh units. Furthermore, Lene is more durable than Laylea, as she has slightly better stat growths and possesses the ever-useful Prayer skill. If you want Lene to help out in combat it is best to give her a Shield Ring, a Power Ring and the Defender Sword to let her survive hits better. Depending on the father her Defense stat paired with the Defender Sword and Shield ring can get really high. You may also want to consider giving her a magic sword as it's likely that her Magic stat will be better than her Strength stat, although, should Chulainn be her father, giving her the Brave Sword (by selling then buying it as Sylvia cannot pass it down to Lene) could make her a decent combat unit, in combination with her high skill growth rates (due to the Minor Od Holy Blood) which will allow her to power up her attacks with Luna, which will activate 2 Luna hits per swing of the Brave Sword, due to the way the "Brave" series of weapons work in the game she appears in. Conversations In Chapter 7, Lene may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 9, after Hannibal is recruited, Lene may speak to Coirpre, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Lewyn is Lene's father, Seliph may speak to Lene, and she will gain five points of defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 300+1 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Diarmuid: 0+2 *Ced: 0+2 *Coirpre: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Febail: 0+2 *Arthur: 0+2 Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lene is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * Gallery See Main Article: Lene/Gallery. File:Leen_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Lene from the Super Tactics Book. File:Cipher Lene Artwork.png|Artwork of Lene in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kokon Konfuzi. File:Leen_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lene, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Leen TCG1.jpg|Lene, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. File:Leen_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpg|Lene, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. File:B08-084R.png|Lene as a Dancer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:lynn.gif|Lene's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leen as a Dancer with a sword.JPG|Lene's battle sprite as a Dancer equipped with a sword in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters